Just A Thought
by cheesy lasagana
Summary: A short, sweet one shot between Link and Sheik where sheik tries to deny his feelings.


Just A Thought

Disclaimer: disclaimers are lame, but no, I own nothing. I don't even have a dollar to my name TT.TT

This is just a short sweet one shot between Link and Sheik, hope you enjoy!

Sheik sighed for the millionth time in the past minute. His thoughts ran a mile a minute, and, at the same time, crept so sluggishly through his mind that he could barely make sense of them. Link. That's the only part of his thoughts he could make sense of. Link was so strong and beautiful. Err, nice looking. That's what he meant. No, no, not that either, umm, handsome. But not in that way. Definitely not. After all, Link was his friend, and friends didn't think of other friends in that way. It just wasn't right. And Sheik definitely would never consider Link in a romantic way like that. Never.

Sheik internally sighed this time. Link's eyes were so beautiful and crystal clear. They held courage unlike any he'd ever come across. He'd never seen anyone like him. His deep cerulean eyes were those of the Hero of Time, but sometimes, Sheik sensed that in a far off echo of his eyes he saw an unnamed fear. As if Link had pushed it back there, refusing to acknowledge it. He had to, how else would he be able to continuously plunge himself into the face of certain death?

He was amazing, absolutely amazing. And so selfless! Whenever Link fought he held himself with an assured stance, as if he knew he would win, as if he _had_ to win. And Sheik had seen him get hurt so many times because of it. He was constantly battling against danger. He always put everyone else before him. It was as if he thought that his fate was to save Hyrule, and _only_ that. He'd never seen anyone with such a nonexistent sense of self-preservation. Link was like a god. He would risk absolutely everything he had, including his life, if it meant that the rest of the people would be saved.

No! Wait! That's not what he meant at all. Not in that way! He just thought Link was really brave, and that he acted like a true Hero of Time. Of course he never depicted him in godlike quality. But he was selfless, it was true, and so courageous, he didn't know how he could do it. Link truly _was_ amazing and godlike. Sheik couldn't deny it. But of course he only looked at him like that because he was the Hero of Time. Everyone looked at the Hero of Time like that anyways. It was only logical. And he _was _beautiful, umm, no, not beautiful, but handsome! Yes, handsome! But purely from a friendly point of view. He could think that. It would be hard for anyone to deny Link's amazingly good looks. Anyone would notice, especially friends, because they were around him so often. He was sure Saria thought that he was handsome too. "_But Saria's a girl," _a small voice in the back of his mind echoed. _So What!?_ Sheik thought, frustrated_, who cares if I'm a guy or not! I'm entitled to my own opinions, and they are in NO WAY romantic at all. And I'm the one that gets to decide my feelings anyways, and I know that I do NOT think about Link in THAT WAY!_

He didn't. Of course not. And it would be hard for anyone to keep from staring. Not that he stared. But surely everyone noticed the way his silky blonde hair fell through his fingers like beautiful rays of pure sun as he ran his hands through it. And the way that his lips were such a peculiar shade of pink that Sheik couldn't decide if they were light or dark. Of course he never actually looked at Link's lips. Their friendship was purely platonic. And he was sure that Link would never feel like that anyways. Even if he did feel that way, which he didn't! But Sheik didn't even need to think about that, since he didn't even think of thinking about him romantically anyways.

His skin was lightly tanned, and he seemed to almost glow in the dark. Like the sun was contained within him. His face was so smooth and angelic looking. As if it had been carved by angels. His hair fell carelessly in disarray around his face and down his neck. He always looked so beautiful, even when he woke up he looked like a god. Everything he did; the way he talked, his voice running smooth as it flowed from his lips with a musical awe. The way he laughed softly, and joyfully, like a child, making you want to laugh right along with him. And most of all, the way he pierced into your soul when he looked at you. The way he made you feel like you were the only one in the world, the only one that truly mattered when his gaze was focused on you. How his sparkling blue eyes would lock onto yours with innocent honesty and friendliness. Whenever Link looked at him, Sheik's heart would flutter like a humming bird trapped in a cage, and his mind would be wiped completely blank, jumbling his thoughts. But, he was sure that happened to everyone. Link was so beautiful. How could anyone look at him and think any differently. How could anyone stay calm when looking into those beautiful lazuli pools? No one could. It would be utterly impossible. He had been accompanying Link for months now, and his heart still fluttered when he spoke, and he still got ridiculously nervous when he looked at him in the eye, and he still felt his cheeks tinge red whenever Link congratulated him, or whenever he tripped, or did something carelessly stupid. He still felt, deep down, that no matter what, he wanted Link to like him. He wanted Link to think he wasn't worthless. Sheik wanted to help Link. To not be a continuous burden, to aid him and help him in his battles. He wanted to be accepted and considered his friend! Even though Link said Sheik was his friend, he still doubted, sometimes, that Link would really ever want to be friends with him. He was so amazing, he was better suited to be friends with Din or Farore or something.

"Arrrrgh!" Sheik grunted frustrated. It didn't matter what Malon or Zelda though! It didn't matter what _anyone_ though! He just didn't feel that way about Link! Link would never return his feelings! NEVER! People didn't feel like this about their friends! About other guys! He just thought of him as an amazing, incredible, beautiful……….friend………….no. He didn't. He loved Link, and there was nothing he could do about that. And he knew it too. Link was his life. If anything ever happened to Link he would die. He wanted to be with him all the time. He needed Link. And more than anything in the world, he wished that Link would love him back.

Sheik was snapped out of his soliloquies as Link sat up next to him, awakening from his nap. "Hey," Link mumbled as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. Sheik's gaze was gentle as he took in the way the light of the campfire softly flickered over Link's face, throwing dancing shadows about it. He was just so cute when he woke up, Sheik thought with a small smile. Link finally stopped rubbing his eyes and gave a questioning look towards Sheik's oblivious façade. Sheiks eyes were closed, marveling on Link's face in the dull firelight. Link slowly scooted over next to him and waved his gauntleted hand in front of his face. Sheik's eyes snapped open with a little surprised "oh" at Link's close proximity. Heh heh, Link chuckled, "Penny for your thoughts Sheik?" Sheik blinked, "Hmmmmm," was all he said in response. Link cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. After a few moments Sheik swiveled his head around suddenly to face Link. And before Link knew what was happening, Sheik had pressed his lips up against his own and was giving him a soft, lustful kiss. After a few seconds, Link slowly, but eagerly, responded, matching Sheik's lust and tying his fingers into the Sheikah's hair, moaning very quietly into his mouth.

About a minute or so later, they both pulled away breathlessly, staring at each other in awe. Sheik smiled at Link, "Just a thought," he muttered. Link's face slowly turned from shock to a huge grin, then faded slowly into a soft, loving smile. "Well," Link said, capturing Sheik's ruby eyes in his own, "It doesn't always have to stay just a thought you know……" Sheik looked up astonished, and his eyes lit up, sparkling in the firelight. "I love you, Link," he mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around Link, and brought his face within an inch of Link's own. Link's eyes were soft and calming like the sky on a sunny day. "I love you too, Sheik," he whispered as he pulled Sheik in for another long, sweet kiss.

The End!

Yuppers, just something short and sweet! I did in like a half an hour when I got bored. Comments please. I really just want some critique on my skills. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
